Dark Battle
by Farla
Summary: Two pokemon of the same species battle to the death because their 'gods' tell them to. The winner refuses to 'finish' the battle, and then... A very dark story with an not so nice ending
1. Battle

I stare at you

I don't own any copyrights. Duh. What is so hard to understand about that?

This is going to be a dark (nasty) story. The title in the beginning has two different meanings.

  
_Brother, my brother  
Tell me, what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?_

"Pokeball, go!"

I stand ready, staring at you. Hatred and bloodlust so strong I tremble courses through me. A reflection of His anger. The God.

I stand in front of my God, as you do. Our lips draw back in a silent snarl. So do your's and your god's.

We stand in an open meadow. It has been a battlefield before and will be one again. The wildflowers grow on soil soaked with blood. No matter what happens, life goes on, ignoring the pain and death of others.

I have never fought one of my own kind. You don't look like you have either. I never fought within the pack, and our kind is rarely trained. No matter. The gods will it, and it will happen.

I wonder why He sent me against you, rather then a pokemon with an element advantage, but I have seen many gods do this. They often fight with the same element and, whenever possible, the very same pokemon. You are the same kind as me. This is the best of all to see whose is stronger. They do it often, but there are so many kinds that it is rare to get a true match. Our kind in particular is very rare. This will show which god is the better trainer. A pokemon can be weaker but win by element. This shows who is superior more clearly. Yet He wants to win badly…But who can understand a god? They are smarter and better then us.

You look so much like Wildfire…but no, he didn't have that red scar running down his face, or the dullness in his eyes. He is still with the pack, free…I hope. But is it not an honor to serve the gods? I should hope he was captured, after all…

You are looking at me closely, too. Do I remind you of your lost pack?

Strange. For someone who looks so much like him, I still hate you. But why should it matter who you look like? Why shouldn't it? No, it doesn't matter. All that matters is my God, and his wishes.

"Since this isn't a official match, how 'bout a fight to the finish?" says your god. I can feel the bloodlust radiating from them.

"With dark-types? Even if we wanted them to return, they won't stop until one is down," says my God, a touch of smile on His face. He laughs, a hard, cruel sound.

It's true. Only psi pokemon fight as hard as us. We reflect our god's feelings more then most. Failure is not considered. It is better to die trying then give up. It is better to die then fail a god.

"Use quick attack!" calls your god.

"Counter with faint attack!" answers my God

Something about you…it still reminds me of Wildfire. I haven't seen him in years, not since the God caught me, took me from the pack. I doubt I would recognize him if I saw him. I am just making a mistake. You are the only one I have seen for so long, I am just imagining it.

Quick attack misses. I was always was faster then Wildfire… But no, you cannot be him. Of all the pokemon, it is not likely that I would meet him. Yet something about the way you move…

Faint attack hits hard, and you stumble and cry out in pain.

You stare at me. Do you recognize me?

"Use quick attack!" calls my God.

I streak forward at you, ramming your side. You fall over…

"Bite!" calls your god.

"Dodge it" He orders. He is tense, every muscle in His body tight. He focuses on the match willing me to win. Maybe it is really His mind fighting this battle, using my body.

Your bite misses and I respond in kind. I manage to grab your left leg.

"Quick! Use bite and break it's leg!" calls my God.

But…how can I attack you? You are so much like Wildfire…

"Use agility and get away" your god calls

No. He wills it.

I bite down hard. I can feel your bone snap. Your boiling blood covers my face. You howl in pain.

"Get away!" calls your god again

You try and fall.

"Get up, now!" he yells

You stagger up on three legs. Pain is written on your face as you move your broken leg, but gods must be obeyed.

"Good! Now use flamethrower!"

"Hold onto it!" calls my God

I run forward, biting your side. You use flamethrower at point-blank range. The flames roast me, but I withstand it somehow. He wants me to win, and gods must be obeyed. But I am stunned, and my grip weakens. You pull away.

"Break a front leg! Stop it from standing!" He yells.

I leap towards you, but you manage to jump a short distance. Good…but shouldn't I be sorry I missed?

You are so much like Wildfire…

"Again! Use bite on a front leg! Stop it from escaping!"

I race forward again, growling with anger, and snap your front left leg. Now you can't hold up one side and you fall.

I back off a bit, expectantly, for your trainer to recall you.

"Finish it!" calls my God.

Your god isn't doing anything. Why isn't he recalling you?

A fight to the finish…I won, the battle is over. It's finished, right?

"I don't need a losing pokemon." Says your god. What does he mean?

"Use crunch!" calls my God. "Rip out it's throat!"

Why? I…I won already…why do I have to kill you now?

But a God's orders can't be disobeyed…

You stare at me in defeat. You have lost. You have failed you god. You know what will happen. I think, from you look, you almost wish for it.

I walk up to you. You are so much like Wildfire…I would never have even considered killing him, back when I was with the pack…how can I kill you?

But the God told me to, and gods must be obeyed…

I snarl in hatred and lunge in for the kill…and stop. I have to know. I pull back.

[What…what is your name?] I ask.

[What does it matter? I failed] you answer dismally.

[Just, please tell me]

[Wildfire] you say, resigned.

I step back, horrified.

I nearly killed you.

[I'm sorry. I'm so sorry] I whisper

"Hurry up! Get it over with!" he calls

But…

"Do it"

I…

"What are you waiting for?"

can't.

He growls. "Kill it **now**" He is so angry. I tremble at His rage.

I look expectantly at your god. Why won't he recall you? At least you won't die, even if I never see you again…

[My name is Nightflame] I say quietly to you. You gasp.

"Stupid pokemon…could barely touch it. If that's the best you can do, you deserve to die." He says, walking off.

I step in front of you. I look at my God.

"Are you going to do what I say?" He asks dangerously.

I know what He's thinking. He went to a lecture on dark-type pokemon once. I was there with him. The talking god said many things I didn't understand.

"Dark-type pokemon are naturally aggressive. They can be very dangerous."

"Properly trained, dark-type pokemon will never give up a battle, because of how aggressive they are, sometimes even killing the opponent. "

I wasn't aggressive. I was just doing what my God ordered.

"Dark-types are very contradictory. Although they are immensely loyal when battling, they can also be fickle. Once a dark pokemon stops obeying, it will never listen again and must be released."

I would never stop obeying my God. I couldn't understand the talking god. But he couldn't be making a mistake, I must not have understood. I'm not smart like the gods. Maybe they were talking about dark-types in general? That must be it. The gods do not make mistakes.

"Go! Golduck!" he yells, then looks at me "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm willing to let it go this once. Just get out of the way and let golduck do it."

I look at you, then him, my God.

[No] I say, shaking my head.

He stares in total shock, but recovers quickly. "Golduck, kill both of then!" he says angrily.

He is a God. Why can't he understand?

I heard that some pokemon would never attack their teammates. I don't know if I believe them. We have no problem with beating each other up. We fight practice battle with each other when no other trainers are around. None of us are friends. If one of us loses often, in those practice battles, and also loses in trainer battles, they disappear. At first, they were just left behind, but later…I once looked for one, and I found him…or what was left.

[You made a mistake.] golduck says [and I will make sure to take advantage of it]

Golduck has always hated me. I was the one who first battled him, and allowed him to be caught. I was stronger then him. I still am, but you can't dodge attacks with your leg like that…

[Golduck, please. I can't kill him. I knew him when I was wild. Please, don't do this!]

He looks at me, making his decision.[I will let you go. Run away from here. If I ever see you again…I will not disobey Master a second time]

[Thank you]

[You are a fool. You were his star pokemon. You gave it all up, for one stupid pokemon. Run away fast, and I will not stop you.]

I try to hoist you onto my back. You have passed out from blood loss. I hope I can find a pokemon center soon…

I start running as fast as I can, away from my life, my world, my God.

So, who can guess what the two pokemon are? Not very hard, was it? It's one of my favorite pokemon, houndour!

Ok, for anyone wondering where I got that, here's my reasoning- many pokemon travel in packs. Houndour are immensely loyal to their pack-mates (pokemon johto journey episode). When a pokemon is caught and taken away from it's family and group, I would guess that it makes it's trainer into it's new family. Since houndour are more devoted to their natural pack, that devotion could carry into their next group and make them more loyal to their trainer. 

If you liked this, I can submit another chapter on what happens next. I already have it, but it isn't typed yet.


	2. Pokecenter

Sorry about the delay

Sorry about the delay. I couldn't find my notebook with the story in it. After tearing my room, and partially destroying every other room in my house, I decided it was lost (I'm really not kidding. My room looks like a bomb hit it, then a something came through to toss around the chaos, then it was flooded and everything moved more, then another bomb was dropped on it) So, I gave up, and am (trying) to write the story exactly the same, word for word, from my memory when I wrote the story three months ago.

For anyone who cares, Dark Battle was written in POV style, as I think was clear. This will be the same will be using 'he' for Wildfire, not 'you'. 

I finally come across a road, after running. Wildfire is worse, I can already feel his heart struggling. Which way should I go? I strain my eyes. As a pokemon of the night, I can see far better the most, but I can't see anything on either side.

Suddenly I see a glimmer. It's faint, so faint I probably imagined it, but what else do I have? Either the one I thought I saw city light on, or chose at random.

I turn and run towards where I think I saw the light. I can only hope I'm going to a city, and not farther away from one.

I was right. I can finally see the city. I race through the streets, dodging around the gods. There aren't many of then, and they seem to be moving out of the way. I can't really tell, because I'm running so fast. Trying to help? Strangely, they seem almost…scared. But why would a god be afraid of a weak, stupid pokemon like me? I must be making a mistake, I'm not smart like the gods.

It isn't long before I see the pokecenter. All the running is jostling Wildfire. His heart is starting to skip. I set him down quickly on the grass, then walk up to the door.

The door won't open. I think it has something to do with being the right height. I can see a faint beam of light above my head, and a god would be that high. I guess it's to keep wild pokemon out. I wonder why the gods want that, but I'm sure they have a good reason.

I bark several times, to try to get the attention of the god. I recognize her. She is one of the many healing gods, who heal pokemon after a battle.

"Houndour!" her eyes widen in shock. "What are you doing here! Go away, all the pokemon here are under my protection!"

I don't understand what she means. I know that she takes care of pokemon. Why won't she let me in?

I bark again, and the nurse-chancy comes over too.

[Go away, bad houndour! You can't hurt any of these pokemon!]

I wag my tail to show I'm friendly, and ask to be let in again. Why would I hurt the pokemon?

The healing god seems scared. I wonder why? It's almost like she's scared of me…but no god could be scared of a dumb, worthless pokemon like me.

"Houndour, go away! If you don't leave I'll call the police!"

I whimper and cower. My god told me about police. He said that they take bad pokemon away and kill them. He told me that not long after he caught me. He said that he'd take me to them if I wasn't better behaved and didn't start winning battles.

Why does she want to call them? I'm not being bad!

"Go AWAY! NOW!" she yells. "I won't let wild pokemon in to hurt my pacents!"

But I can't. Wildfire is hurt! Why does she think I'm going to hurt the pokemon? Isn't she a god? Why can't she understand? I'm not wild!

The god walks away, but the chancy stays. [You can't hurt anything here, you nasty wild pokemon!]

[I'm not wild!]

[Yeah, sure you say that now, so we'll let you in. I heard all about you from Mistress. She said you burn pokemon for fun and leave them to die!]

Chancy…Chancy won't let me in?

[Who's your trainer, then? Can you prove it?]

But I left my trainer…and how could I prove it anyway? Oh!

[Can't you see my collar?]

[I can't see anything, and you know it! It's bright in here and dark out there! Just because I can't see you well, you think you can lie!]

But…[Can't you turn on a light, and see me better?]

[Nice try. Someone messed up the switch in here. It can only be turned on from the switch out there. As you must have known!] She glares at me like _I'm_ the one who damaged it. [I'm not coming out so you can rip me apart!]

[I can turn it on, then you'll see it. Where is the switch?]

The egg pokemon gives me another glare, one that would put an arbok to shame. [By the side of the door.]

I don't understand…why does she think I'm trying to trick her? I walk over to the side of the door and see a switch. Rearing up on two legs, I manage to hit it. The light blinds me for a moment, and even as my eyes adjust it still hurts.

I walk shakily over to the door. The chancy sees my collar. Her eyes widen and she runs off, hopefully to get the god. 

"Chancy, what's the matter?" She looks over to the door and sees me. "You! You're still here?" I can hear the fear in her voice clearly. Why is she so scared? I'm just an unimportant pokemon, and she is a god.

She picks up a phone and starts to hit the buttons. "Hello, may I speak to Officer Jenny? This is Nurse Joy."

I yelp. She's going to call them…maybe she knows that I ran away from my god…they will kill me!

"Chancy, cha chan, CY!" yells Chancy. It's gibberish, but it gets the healer god's attention. She walks over.

"What's wrong, chancy? Are you scared by the houndour? Don't worry, I won't let it in-"

Chancy is pointing at my collar.

"You-you're a trainer's pokemon?"

I hesitate. I ran away…but they won't let me in, and Wildfire needs help. But to lie to a god…but Wildfire will die.

[Yes] I say, nodding.

"Then why are you here?"

I run over to Wildfire and bark. With visible hesitation, the god opens the door and comes out, gasping when she sees him.

"Oh no!" she says, picking him up and walking indoors. I walk beck to the doors and sit down, waiting for the god to come back with Wildfire. It will take a while-if he even lives.

How was that? I can post what happens next if people want me to.


	3. Trainer

I

I. Do. Not. Own. Pokemon. I would think that was clear from the start of the story. If I owned pokemon, I wouldn't be writing this because I'd just make it happen on the show. And may I add-DUH!

{}means typing. I'd like to do it in a different font, but ffn won't let me.

I sit there for a long time. I'm not sure how long, but soon I can tell that dawn is near.

Luckily, the healing god walks up to the door. 

"Have you been out there all night?" she asks. I nod.

"Well, I guess if you wanted to do any harm you would have tried it already," she says. "I guess you can come in." The healing god opens the door. "Your friend is recovering nicely. Where is your trainer?"

I'm not sure how to answer that. I did run away…but I had to, to save Wildfire…but my God told me to kill him…but I couldn't kill Wildfire…but my God is always right, as a god…but why kill Wildfire?…but as a god, he must have known a good reason…but to kill Wildfire…but the gods know so much more, they know what is best…

"How'd the other houndour get like this? How can I reach your trainer? And why am I asking a pokemon questions?" she says.

Since I don't really want to explain the details of what happened to Wildfire, and the last question doesn't seem to be directed at me, I decide to try to answer the middle one. I look around the room, and see a computer with a keyboard. Perfect!

I run past the healing god, and start typing.

"What are you doing? Stop that right-what the…" 

{god has phone number on collar.} I type.

"God? What's that?"

I freeze. Why doesn't the healing god understand? She is an all knowing god, isn't she?

{god is…god is master.}(A/N-Nightflame is not actually typing'…' It means she is pausing)

"You mean you think your trainer is a god?"

Why is she acting like this? She is a god, why doesn't she understand?

{god is master. you are god. trainer is god.}

"You think I'm a god?"

I…I don't understand. Why doesn't she understand?

"Um…what is your trainer's name?"

Name…what exactly does she mean?

{god is master. other gods call god damien.}

"Your trainer's name is Damien?"

{god is called damien} I agree.

Well, in the next chapter I'll continue this conversation. What do you think?


	4. Rules

"How did the other pokemon get hurt so badly

"How did the other pokemon get hurt so badly?"

{battle}

"Damien trained this other one, and it got hurt, then he sent you to the pokecenter? Is that what happened?" She seems very confused.

{no. wildfire belong to another trainer. wildfire was hurt in battle with my god}

"How could a pokemon get hurt in a trainer battle?" she mutters. It doesn't seem to be directed at me.

I wondered about what they had said. If the healing god didn't believe what I had said, then maybe what had happened was against the rules. But my God wouldn't have done something like that…and why did she not know I was telling the truth? She is a god, after all…

__

"Since this isn't a official match, how 'bout a fight to the finish?" says your god. I can feel the bloodlust radiating from them.

"With dark-types? Even if we wanted them to return, they won't stop until one is down," says my God, a touch of smile on His face. He laughs, a hard, cruel sound.

What was so special about an official match? How was it different then a fight to the finish?

{what are rules for official pokemon match?}

"Um…there are a lot of them. Can you be more specific?"

{What ends pokemon battle?}

"When one pokemon is unable to fight. That can happen if the pokemon is asleep, paralyzed, frozen, fainted or sometimes poisoned or burned. The trainer can also forfeit if they don't want to continue the battle. Why?"

{not until on is dead?}  


"No, of course not! That would be barbaric!"

{against rules, then?}

"Yes," she said, then paused. "How exactly can you type? Pokemon can scarcely understand the human language normally."

I don't understand that. I guess she means we can't comprehend what the gods mean…but it sounded more like she thought we couldn't even understand the words…but that would be wrong. A god can't be wrong, after all…

{god taught me. wanted me be able to type. not say why. maybe for me to get help for him, or maybe make sure I not stolen.}

"Wow…but I thought trainers couldn't teach pokemon. How can a sentient creature converse with a non-sentient one?"

Sentient?

{god taught me. his other pokemon not able to learn. it took long time. god was mad at me often. he was angry that I'm not very smart.}

"Where is your trainer?"

{not know. phone number on collar.}

"Right…let me just call that." She takes out a phone and peers at my collar, dialing.

What will happen? I disobeyed Him…perhaps He will kill me for it.


	5. Lying?

She dials the number

She dials the number. I can hear it ring a few times on the other end before my God picks it up. I can hear His voice on the other end, but too faintly to make out what He is saying. His voice does not sound angry though. It sounds…kind, though it has been long sice I have heard Him speak kindly.

The gods talk, then the healing god looks at me. She seems scared again. I wonder why…after all, I'm just a weak, stupid pokemon. Why would she fear me?

"Damien says that **you** are the one who hurt the other houndour."

{yes. god tell me to break wildfire's leg}

"Damien says that you were fighting a wild houndour. He said that you went insane, and viciously attacked the other one. You tried to kill it, so he sent out his golduck, and you grabbed the other and ran off."

Damien…my God, my Master…He…lied? He lied to another god?

"He says he'll be along soon to get you."

I am shaking as I type, and it is hard.

{anouith treainer camme. god want me to ffight other trainerr's pokemopn. told me to breakl wildfirers leggs,, so he coulkd not escape my atttacks. other trainer lefft wildfirrre becuise he lost, so wildfire woulld be kiollled . god tolfd me to kill wilvdfire, and I coulcdn't, soo I ran away.}

She glares at me angrily, and I cower. "If you're telling the truth, why are you so scared? Clearly one of you is lying. A dark-type pokemon who admits to brutally attacking the other pokemon, and who tells a ridiculous story about another trainer leaving their own pokemon to die, and who says that it's 'god' is the one who told it to attack in the first place, or a normal, human trainer who explains everything believably. 

Does anyone know of a finished Team Rocket takes over world, Mewtwo takes over world, etc. fic? I've found many, but none that are complete.


	6. Both

Soon, my God comes

Soon, my God comes. Wildfire is a little better, able to walk carefully around the center. It's strange- I've seen other pokemon with casts on in pokemon centers, when I had to stay because a battle hurt me badly, and the healing god was very strict about not letting pokemon with casts on their legs walk. I wonder why she practically shoved Wildfire into the waiting room? Could it be because she doesn't like houndour? No, gods aren't like that. I must be making a mistake, I'm not very smart.

"Hello, houndour!" He calls. "I've been looking all over for you!"

I start to relax, but-I remember Him saying that before, long ago. No, He would not lie. He isn't lying now, and He didn't lie then, and He must not have been lying to the healing god. I must be making a mistake. I'm not smart like He is. I'm stupid, and I don't understand, and I make mistakes. He has told me that many times. I'll very lucky that He puts up with a weak, worthless pokemon like me.

I bark happily, and run over to Him. He hugs me. He hasn't done that for a long time…

Wildfire looks at us sadly. His own god is gone. He failed a god.

"Would you like to come along with us as well?" He asks.

Wildfire stares at Him in shock and disbelief. Another god wants him after he lost? He comes over.

"Houndour, return!" He calls, and I disappear into my pokeball. I hear another pokeball closing on Wildfire.

Still, something nags at me. Why does he want a second houndour? If Wildifire had beaten me, and been wild, he would have taken Wildfire and gotten rid of me.

But He wouldn't lie.

Again, does anyone know any completed fics about someone taking over the world? If you do, please put the name of the fic on your review so I can check it out.


	7. Death Deserved

Mira, good job figuring out what would happen next

Mira, good job figuring out what would happen next!

"Pokeball, go!" He yelled. I appear.

"Would you like to explain why you disobeyed?" He asks

I start to scratch my answer. I'm careful not to leave out words that I don't need, think I did when explaining to the healing god. This is harder, but He gets angry if I don't do it right

{I knew Wildfire before. He was in my pack.}

"So you didn't wan to kill him?" He asks dangerously. I cower but scratch

{Yes. I won't disobey you again.}

"Very good. Let's find out if that's true. Since I have two houndour now, I have an extra. Kill it!" He says, talking to me.

But…why…?

"If you don't kill it, then maybe it will be more loyal then you. Go, golduck!

Not again…

"Houndour, return!" He says to Wildfire. "Golduck, use hydro pump!"  
  
Golduck walks over, smirking at me. I lie on the ground. 

I failed a god…I don't deserve to live…After all He has done for me, I couldn't obey one simple order…I should have obeyed, because I know that He is better and smarter then me…He knew what I should have done. Just because I didn't understand why, I disobeyed Him…

"Goll…" it says, preparing a powerful hydro pump attack.

But…how can I just stand here? It will kill me…But I deserve to die…But should I just give up…? But I disobeyed my God.


	8. Faith

No. I won't let golduck kill me. I won't just die.

Leaping forward, my teeth Crunch into its throat. It falls down, fainted and dying. I've destroyed a most of its neck, and it bleeds out its life as it struggles for air.

I stare at Him. A god cannot be wrong. A god cannot lie.

A god cannot be disobeyed.

And how do I know this isn't for the best?

But my God should understand why I'm doing this. If He would just release Wildfire, I would never disobey Him again. So why does He demand that I kill Wildfire?

If He knows all, why does He not understand my language? Why did He need me to learn to write?

Why does He not understand?

And why did the healing god not understand what I meant by god? She was surprised, she didn't know what I was referring to.

Why would a god not know they are a god?

Why was the healing god afraid? I'm a weak, worthless, stupid pokemon. She was a god.

He walks over, and looks at me.

"Kill the other," He says.

Why would my God demand me to kill without reason?

"Pokeball, go," He says. Wildfire appears.

I shake my head.

He smiles coldly. "Go, tentacruel!"

It appears.

"Restrain it." He says, pointing at me.

I struggle against it's coils, but I cannot get free.

"Tentacruel, use hydro pump on the other!"

Wildfire is hit by the raging waters. He falls, hitting the ground and doesn't more again, not even to breath.

"Tentacruel, return!" He says.

Wildfire…

"You disobeyed me, houndour," He says quietly.

Wildfire…He killed Wildfire…He killed my brother.

I stare into His eyes.

"You know what will happen."

A god cannot be wrong.

"I'm doing this for a good reason. You shouldn't have ignored my orders."

A god cannot lie.

"Come over here so I can kill you," He says calmly, as if He cannot imagine me disobeying his order.

A god cannot be disobeyed.

I walk over.

He leans down and picks up a large heavy stick.

The houndour lay in the clearing, near the body of her brother and the golduck. Her collar gleamed gently in the dim light. Three sticks lay next to it. The first had broken, and Damien had needed another.

She breathed in and out, her labored breathing clearly audible in the quiet forest. Her body was covered in blood. Every breath hurt, grating against broken ribs.

But this was what He had wanted, and a god cannot be disobeyed.

Wow. In the first draft, I had her escape, but while I was typing this, I realized this went totally against her character. She thinks of herself as being far below the gods, and wouldn't disobey one. Because Nightflame is so confident that she is stupid and the gods are far smarter, she dismisses everything that doesn't make sense as her not understanding what the far-smarter gods are saying.


End file.
